


it was just him and her now

by daisystars



Series: twdg one-shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Murder, aj needs therapy, basically aj is yandere for clem and it’s lowkey creepy, dont read if you wanna be scarred, psychotic aj, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: red. red. red.all aj saw was red.
Series: twdg one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	it was just him and her now

Red. Red. Red.

All AJ saw was red.

The sight of Tennessee’s dead body came into his vision. _The last one._

_They’re all finally gone._

_It was just him and Clementine now._

AJ could feel Tenn’s blood begin to dry on his jacket. Clem couldn’t see this _._ He ripped the jacket off, throwing it behind a chair so Clem wouldn’t be able to see it. He stashed his knife into his pocket. He could feel blood seeping into his pocket, but he didn’t care.

_Everyone was finally gone._

_It was just him and Clementine now._

Speaking of Clem, where was she? Ever since the deaths of Violet and Louis she hadn’t been the same. She talked less, didn’t eat as much.

Their deaths. He did that.

_Violet. Bashed her head against the gates._

_Louis. Slit his throat during his lookout shift._

Footsteps echoed down the hall from beside AJ. He snapped his head over. Clem was coming.

He had to hide the body. He couldn’t let her see Tenn like this. Dead.

AJ, using all his might, heaved Tenn’s lifeless body to a nearby cabinet. He creaked open the door, shoving Tennessee inside before slamming it shut. He made sure it was locked tight, so he wrapped around a loose string of someone’s shoelaces around the handles.

AJ scrubbed his face, making sure any blood that was on him was now off. He rolled up his sleeves so that the blood stained onto them wouldn’t be seen. He didn’t want Clem mad at him, he didn’t want Clem to be upset at him.

“AJ?”

AJ jumped at the sound of his name. He glanced over to see Clem standing beside him, looking down at him. “You okay?”

AJ forced a grin on his face, answering almost immediately. “Yep! Happy as ever!”

Clem smiled, surprised by his joyful answer but deciding not to question the sudden response.

AJ beamed. It was all by force though. His face started to hurt because his smile kept growing wider and wider.

“AJ?”

AJ finally calmed down. He replaced his fake, wide grin with a neutral smile. Clem’s eyes were glossed with worry. That was never good. She looked around, immediately noticing something off.

“AJ.. where's Tenn?”

Tenn. _Tenn._

_Tenn is dead._

“I’m not sure,” AJ lied. He was used to it now, lying to her. In the span of two weeks, he lied to Clem about nearly everything, especially if it had to deal with the other kids.

_“Where’s Violet?”_

_“I’m not sure.”_

_“Did you see where Mitch went?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Did Ruby run off into the greenhouse again?”_

_“Maybe, I couldn’t see.”_

She never seemed to notice though. She never seemed to notice her little boy, her AJ, was the reason their friends, their family, were dead. “Maybe he’s in his room?”

“I already checked, and he wasn’t there. I thought you two were gonna draw before dinner?”

AJ shook his head, successful at hiding the smile creeping on his face, “Nope, I haven’t seen him.”

Clem sighed, arms crossed. That’s another person missing. _What if they were dead?_

“Don’t worry though!” AJ did his best to lighten up her mood and ease her worry, “We’ll find him! We just gotta keep looking!”

Clem managed to smile at that, “You’re right. He’s bound to be here somewhere. C’mon, let’s start looking.” And began walking down the hallway near the other dorms. AJ took a step forward to follow her, but paused, a knot forming in his stomach.

She was walking in the direction of the cabinet.

She was walking in the direction where he hid Tenn.

_She can’t notice._

AJ snapped forward and gripped onto the older girl’s wrist, stopping her in her tracks. For small, five-year-old hands, he had a surprisingly strong grip. Clem turned her head, looking down at the boy with a raised brow.

“Can we, um, not go look that direction?”

“What? Why not?”

_Because Tenn’s dead body is waiting over there._

“Because I already checked down that hall, I didn’t see him!”

“You positive?”

AJ rapidly nodded. Clem sighed, agreeing to look somewhere else.

_That was a close one._

AJ suggested they begin looking upstairs, towards the unopened dorms. Clem reluctantly agreed, still questioning in her mind why he didn’t want her to look down the other hall. She kept shifting her eyes towards that direction, hoping AJ wouldn’t notice. He never did, which was a relief.

“How about this,” Clem started, getting the little boy’s attention, “You go look down that way while I continue checking this area.”

AJ’s face twitched slightly, “We shouldn’t go alone!”

“It’ll be okay kiddo, I’ll just be down the hall.”

His face relaxed to the sound of that, but was still hesitant about it. He eventually agreed to the plan, scurrying off to go find Tenn as Clem asked.

_Now’s her chance._

Once Clem couldn’t hear AJ’s footsteps anymore, she bolted down the hallway. She knew if he was hiding something from her. He had this twitch in his eye, one that wasn’t noticeable at first but when you looked close enough you could see it. But what would he be hiding?

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she first stepped into the hallway. It looked the same as before. Clem stood, puzzled. She expected something to throw her off, she expected something to be there that wasn’t there before.

Then she saw it. When her eyes first brushed past it, it looked like a dark shadow pressed up on the glass. However, when Clem looked closer, she saw something else. Something horrifying.

She saw Tenn, she saw him _dead._

Her throat clogged up. She felt her heart skip a beat. Tenn.. Tenn was dead. But how?

“Clem?”

She froze. She felt like a deer being caught in headlights. She was too scared to move. She was too scared to turn around, and face _him._

“Clem.. I told you not to look down here.”

He was standing right behind her. She could feel his unwelcoming stare through her spine. She finally managed to summon the courage to look behind her. She twisted her head around and looked down to see AJ looking, no, _glaring_ at her. A knife was gripped in his hand, his knuckles nearly turning white.

Clem slowly, and carefully, fully turned around, forcing herself down onto one knee. “AJ.. what happened to Tenn?”

The young boy stayed silent, doing nothing but glaring at her. Who knew such a look could make Clem feel so uneasy, especially knowing it’s coming from AJ.

“AJ, answer me. What happened to Tenn?”

“I killed him.”

Clem stiffened. Her face consumed a look of pure horror, mixed in with utter shock. 

“W-What?”

AJ remained, keeping his glare. “I killed him.”

Clem stayed down on her knees. AJ.. killed him? But why?

“I killed them all Clem. Louis, Violet, Ruby, Mitch..” He continued listing all the names of the kids.

Clem shifted her eyes to the floor. Her head was spinning. She felt sick to the stomach. She felt the urge to puke. Her hands shook as they rested on her knees. 

He killed them all. He killed them all under her nose and she never realized.

“Don’t be sad Clem,” AJ said in his innocent, five-year-old voice, “I did it for you.”

“For me?!” Clem finally gazed up, locking eyes with the young ones, “AJ- they’re dead! They’re all dead!”

“They were growing us apart Clem! I-I had to stop them!”

“By killing them?!”

AJ’s blood boiled. Why was Clem mad at him? Why was she so upset? He did the right thing!

“AJ, listen to me-” She began before being interrupted by small, chubby fingers clamping over her mouth. She leaned her head back slightly, partly shocked from the sudden move. She looked at AJ to see him staring at something on the side. She followed his gaze to what he was looking at, and her body froze.

Tennessee’s lifeless eyes stared back at them. Walker sounds filled in afterwards as he aggressively started scratching and clawing at the glass. Clem let out a soft scream, though it was muffled by the little boy’s hand. His grip tightened partially, not switching his gaze.

He finally released his grip on the teen, whipping out his blade, “Stay back.”

Clem stayed put, not knowing what to do. Was he.. ordering her around?

AJ untied the shoelaces from the cabinet, slamming the doors open. He backed up when the walker of his old friend stumbled down onto the floor, aimlessly trying to get a grip of him. AJ was quicker though. He lunged forward, piercing his knife right into Tenn’s skull. He relaxed when he heard the satisfying crunch of the skull breaking apart. AJ ripped the blade back out, pleased with his work. 

He turned around to look at Clem. She looked scared, terrified. Her hands shook madly as they laid in her lap.

“Clem?” AJ asked the older girl, not believing he messed up terribly, “What’s wrong?”

She said nothing, looking at him with disbelief. She wasn’t only disappointed in him, but also disappointed in herself. She felt dumb, how did she never notice it was him all along?

“Why?” Clem softly muttered, feeling tears build up in her eyes, “Why did you do it?”

“They were taking you away from me Clem..” AJ had flickers of walker guts sticking to his cheeks, “So I stopped them before they could. Please don’t be mad.”

“I..” Clem trailed off, not knowing what to say. AJ crept forward, wrapping his small arms around her and locked her in a hug. She didn’t hug back, nor did she pull away. She just sat there, doing nothing but letting her little boy, her goofball, hug her.

_There was no one left._

_Everyone one was gone._

_AJ killed them all._

_But it was all worth it._

_Because no one could take her away from him._

_No one could separate them._

_It was just him and Clementine now._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this- this fic is dark
> 
> this was inspired by @fanlicous’ work and i honestly had a blast writing it
> 
> we love changing things up a bit, you know?


End file.
